prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
To Dream of Regret
is the seventh character song for Makoto. Lyrics Romaji= Kanashimi no namida no ame ni sayonara wo shite arukidasu Kokoro no sono tsubasa hirogete Yume wa yume no mama janakute kanaeru tame ni aru hikari Ippo ippo ashita e to shinjite Dareka no yasashisa ga hibikeba mukai kaze ga oi kaze ni Mabushī sono omoi ga tsunagatte kagayaita sora e Yumemiru riguretto habataite Yasashisa wo wasurenaide Sono egao sono kotoba hitori janai Yūki wo dashite ano namida tsuyosa e to kaete ikou Mayoi wanai mirai wo mitsumete Masshirona ashita no chizu ni ashiato wo egaite ikou Zigu zagu na michi demo nigezu ni Arigatō no hanataba, ima mune ni kakaete mae wo muku Zutto zutto kono yume ni mukatte Futoshita chīsana wagamama ga sekaijū kara kietara Kirameku sono egao ga hirogatte harewataru sora e Yumemiru riguretto makenaide Sono tsubasa sakusanaide Ai no uta kono koe ga kikoeru nara Yūki wo dashite ano sora e shiawase ga yonde iru yo Furi mukanai massugu mitsumete Yumemiru riguretto habataite Yasashisa wo wasurenaide Sono egao sono kotoba hitori janai Yūki wo dashite ano namida tsuyosa e to kaete ikou Mayoi wanai mirai wo mitsumete |-|Kanji= 悲しみのナミダの雨に　サヨナラをして歩き出す 心のその翼 広げて 夢は夢のままじゃなくて　叶えるためにあるヒカリ 一歩一歩明日へと　信じて 誰かの優しさが響けば　向かい風が追い風に 眩しいその想いが　繋がって　輝いた空へ 夢見るリグレット　羽ばたいて 優しさを忘れないで その笑顔　その言葉　ひとりじゃない 勇気を出して　あのナミダ　強さへと変えていこう 迷いはない　未来を見つめて まっ白な明日の地図に　足跡を描いていこう ジグザグな道でも　逃げずに 「ありがとう」の花束、今　胸に抱えて前を向く ずっとずっとこの夢に　向かって ふとした小さなワガママが　世界中から消えたら きらめくその笑顔が　広がって　晴れわたる空へ 夢見るリグレット　負けないで その翼失くさないで 愛の歌　この声が　聞こえるなら 勇気を出して　あの空へ　シアワセが呼んでいるよ ふり向かない　まっすぐ見つめて 夢見るリグレット　羽ばたいて 優しさを忘れないで その笑顔　その言葉　ひとりじゃない 勇気を出して　あのナミダ　強さへと変えていこう 迷いはない　未来を見つめて |-|English= The rain of the sad tears start walking with a goodbye To spread the wings of your heart A dream isn't just a dream for the sake of bringing forth light I take a step forward towards tomorrow and believe If the kindness of someone will strike the wind will follow from the opposite end The dazzling thought is connected towards the shining sky To dream of regret is to see yourself flying Don't forget kindness That smile and those words mean that you're not alone Have courage and the strength to let the tears leave So you won't get lost and stare at your future Let's draw a footprint to map a pure white tomorrow With no escape in the zigzag road The bouquet of "thanks" is here right now so face forward while holding it to your chest And forever head towards your dream Casually being a little selfish would disappear from all over the world The sparkling smile would spread towards the sunny sky To dream of regret is to see yourself not give up Don't let those wings feel bitterness If you can hear the voice sing the song of love Have courage since happiness is calling to the sky Don't look back and face forward To dream of regret is to see yourself flying Don't forget kindness That smile and those words mean that you're not alone Have courage and the strength to let the tears leave So you won't get lost and stare at your future Audio Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs